A jonas Love Story
by jonasstories56
Summary: A jonas story


*with serena alisha and aimee in serenas car serena driving*  
serena:*puts the radio on*  
radio person:hey here is the jonas brothers new song love bug!  
girls:*sings along*  
rp(radio person):well that was there new song and here they are hello boys!  
jb:hey!  
rp:so we are gonna give 3 tickets and backstage passes to the lucky 3rd caller when you hear look me in the eyes jb:and we will let you check the tour bus out!  
(look me in the eyes comes on and the girls call)  
alisha:im caller 1 rp:hello whats your name and where do you come from serena:im serena and im from derbyshire!  
rp:well you just won the backstage passes and tickets to see the jonas brothers!and if you answer me one quesion itll be front seats!how many people live in forks?  
serena:um...3,321?  
rp:that is correct!well done!  
serena:*squils*  
rp:well who are ya taking to see the jonas brothers?  
serena:alisha baker and aimee hopkins!  
rp:well thats all we have time for goodbye serena:bye*hangs up*  
girls:*scream*we're going to see the jonas brothers!  
serena:*drives home*we need outfits mine first!*they go in and go to her room*  
serena:*comes out wearing a red dress and red high heels*  
alisha:too red!  
serena:*comes out wearing a red tank top,a short black skirt,red high heels and a black handbag*  
alisha and aimee:perfect!  
serena:now hair and make up *sits on her chair*  
alisha:*gets the curlers and curls her hair*  
aimee:*puts red eye shadow black mascara eyeliner and red glossy lipstick*  
girls(aimee and alisha):you look fabulous!  
*they go to alishas and she is wearing a blue french hat a blue turtle neck sweater with black skinny jeans and blue high top shoes then they go the aimee's house she wears a black dress down to her knees with black high heels*  
*at the concert*  
girls:*walks to big rob*  
serena:hello im serena simpson the contenst winner*smiles*  
big rob:*gives them there tickets and back stage passes*  
*they go in and go to the front row and take there seats*  
jb:*come out and sing love bug when you look me in the eyes and other songs *  
joe:thank you good night London!  
*the girls go back stage* jb:you three must be serena aimee and alisha!  
girls:thats us!*smile*  
jb:you want a tour of the bus*take them there*sorry about the mess our maids quit*sigh*  
girls:*pick up some trash*we like cleaning...*smile*  
serena:ummm...i was wondering if you needed three maids?  
jb:well...you should ask ya parents!  
*girls ask there parents and they say yes*  
jb:what they say?  
alisha and aimee:yes serena:*acting really good*no*looking down*  
alisha and aimee:awww*playing along*  
joe:*sad*really*looks down*  
girls:*see joe upset and start laughing hard*  
alisha and aimee:*fall over laughing*y..your face*gets there phones out and take pics while they can*  
joe:*looks up*what?  
kevin and nick:*fall over laughing*  
serena:*runs her hands through her hair*i was acting!*laughs hard falls over*  
joe:so you can stay?*looks at her happy*  
serena:yes!*laughing holding her side*  
joe:*picks her up into the air*say your sorry!*spins around*  
serena:*laughing falls out his hands and is falling to the gound closes her eyes and doesnt hit the ground*  
joe:*catches her and keeps her close*  
serena:*opens her eyes and hugs joe tightly*thank you for catching me!  
joe:i wouldnt let you fall*looking into her eyes daydreaming*  
daydream:  
joe:*kisses her deeply and takes her clothes off and his clothes off and they did it*  
serena:joe!hello joe?*screams in his ear*joe!  
joe:*holds his ear*OWWWW!  
serena:*climbs out his arms*whats with the moaning and groaning?*jealous*  
joe:ummmm...i was day dreaming that ummm...  
serena:*discusted*ewwww...*sad he was day dreaming that he was having sex with someone then looks down*  
others :*leave the room*  
joe:*lifts her head*i never said who with*smiles*  
serena:*sad*w...who?  
joe:ummmm...you*looks down*  
serena : oh*smiles and lifts his head and kisses him deeply*  
joe:*deepens it laying her on the couch not breaking the kiss*  
serena:*french kisses him and puts my hand down his boxers and rubs him hard*  
joe:*groans against her lips and picks her up and lays her on his bed while locking the door after himself then kisses her neck unbottening her top and ya know where that leads*  
*5 day after they had sex*  
jerena:*walk out into the livingroom hand in hand*  
others:*smile*  
serena:we should play video games!  
boys:gutair hero!  
girls:ok so the winners get given 50bucks each of the others*smile*  
boys:you are going down!  
girls:oh yeah right*serena grabs the mic,alisha grabs the gutair and aimee grabs the drums*  
*girls play and dont miss any notes on expert*  
boys:wow!*joe grabs the mic kevin grabs gutair and nick grabs the drums*  
*boys play and joe misses 3 notes*  
serena:*smirks*we won!*kisses joe*theres your prize for losing babe joe:eh better than 50bucks!*kisses her deeply*  
serena:*kisses back*  
kalisha:*kisses each other*  
naimee:are we the only normal ones here?*look into eachothers eyes and kiss*  
big rob:*walks in*guys were going to florida!*sees them*whoa!  
everyone:FLORIDA!  
serena:*runs to the bathroom and throws up*  
girls:*follow and hold her hair up*  
serena:*gets up and brushes her teeth*i..i think im pregnent*whispers*  
*1 hour later serena has taken a pregnancy test but boys dont know*


End file.
